That Which Survives (episode)
Series: TOS Season: 3 Original Airdate: 1969-01-24 Production Number: 3.17 Year: 2268 Stardate: Unknown Story by: Michael Richards Teleplay by: John Meredyth Lucas Directed by: Herb Wallerstein Enterprise crew members are stranded on a ghost planet and terrorized by the image of a beautiful woman. Summary SUMMARY Background Information * In a change from the standard planet set that was re-used so often on the series, an entire new set was created that could be "rocked" during the planetary quake. * A new set was also constructed for the matter-anti-matter access crawlway. * This is the only example in TOS of people shown moving while in a transporter beam. In "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan", people are even able to talk while being transported. * It seems to be implied that it takes Sulu and D'Amato several minutes to remember that they had seen Losira before because they were partially de-materialized at the time they first saw her. For some reason, Kirk does not seem to suffer from this disorientation. * As in almost every television show with a countdown, the one in this episode is not even close to being in real time. * Spock's dialogue is especially sardonic in this episode. * Sulu refers to the Tunguska Event in this episode. Although he suggests that the huge impact in Russia was a meteor, many scientists believe it might have been a comet that struck the Earth in 1908. * The temperature of a phaser is established as 8000 degrees Centigrade in this episode. * It is also learned that a tricorder can be set on automatic distress. * Booker Bradshaw reprises his role as Dr. M'Benga in That Which Survives. His exasperated expression after talking with Mr. Spock leads one to believe he is regretting saving the Vulcan's life in A Private Little War! * Lt. Rahda is unique in several ways: she is the only woman in TOS to be at the helm for an entire episode (Yeoman Rand had "filled in" in The Naked Time). She is also the only Indian woman to appear in the series. Captain Chandra and Mr. Singh were two males of Indian descent in previous episodes. Ensign Haynes had been a female navigator in The Gamesters of Triskelion and Uhura had taken over navigation in The Naked Time, Balance of Terror and Court-Martial. * The bypass valve room that Mr. Watkins enters consists of re-used pieces of the Yonada control room from For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky * Kenneth Washington replaced Ivan Dixon in the final season of "Hogan's Heroes." MISC. NOTES Links and References Guest Stars * Arthur Batanides as D'Amato * Booker Bradshaw as M'Benga * Lee Meriwether as Losira * Naomi Pollack as Rahda * Kenneth Washington as John B. Watkins * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Vinci (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) Memorable Quotes * "I know what time it is. I don't need a bloomin' cuckoo clock." -Scotty * "Mr. Sulu, if I had wanted a Russian history lesson I'd have brought along Mr. Chekov." - Kirk * "The occipital area of my head seems to have impacted with the arm of the chair." - Spock References diburnium; osmium; Fifth Interstellar Geophysical Conference; Horta; Janus VI; Kalandan; Kalandan outpost; Sanchez; Wyatt; Tunguska Event. Category:TOS episodes de:Gefährliche Planetengirls